Another planet
by MPZTT890
Summary: There's this one girl who had a really weird and complicated life her mother gave her to the king and queen of a planet named Derinos everything in her life was complex even her Earth her name is Natasha Freeman,In Derinos her name is Xerelia Kreyton e lived in Derinos for 17 years and when she was about to be queen her adoptive parents let her meet her mother in earth
1. A little character bio

Derinos Name:Xerelia Kreyton IV

Earth Name:Natasha Freeman

Nickname:Tash,Tasha,Xee (zee)

Age:17

Raise:Human

Friends:April,Raph,Splinter,Karai,parents

Enemies:Hanson Cherolia II,Kraang

Likes:Music,To stay in earth,Skill(alot of it),Fighting,Candy

Dislikes:People who hasn't heard of personal space,Hanson,almost anything that pisses me off,people who hurt my friends and family

Weapon of choice:Double Futuristic MAC-11,Poison knives,Stun Gun,Derinosian sword, Taser, Derinosian Blinding Spray (Also works on robots)

Description:

Let me make this quick Mother gives me to king and queen of other planet called Derinos because she knew it was the right thing to do,1/4 of my face turns into magma as i enter the surface of Derinos, saves planet by revieling eye to the mother ship,got my face inspected and found out when a living thing touches it they get blown across the room and when kraang sees it they freakin' explode,Grew up in Derinos as Princess Xerelia,little sister,Amelia thinks i'm a freak and accedentally touches my magma face without the cover,She accepts to be a slave to the kraang just to get away from me in her age of 9 and mine of 12,after my 17th birthday my parents told me i will be heir to the throne on 18,realizes i have to marry a stupid guy named Hanson,but good news i get to see my mother in earth until i turn NOW I'M SO EXCITED


	2. Good news and Bad news

Today was my 17th birthday reminds me of my 5th birthday which was the first time i ever performed in this birthday is special,it will be about my last year of being a princess 'cause when i turn 18 i'll be queen of Derinos. Amazing right?i get to be queen of an entire still i should enjoy this birthday and give a little performance to my audience.

Each year my parents throw me a great if i'm human everyone accepts me,but sometimes,i reallly wish my biological mom was here.i've been taught earth and Derinosian cultures and my parents tell stories about how they met my mom and that she gave me to them so that the planet will live.I thank my eye for told me that the reason why the magma was was because i was a kraang my birth i was took for a while,while i was injected me with failed mutagen which they didn't expect would make me stronger and...thats all i know

So it was already 9:30 pm the guests already left and i'm sitting in my room with my parents "Xerelia i'm sure you know about what will happen when you become queen right"yup i do and it's stupid "Yeah i need to get married to a stupid guy named Hanson" Yup...they really had to bring it up "Xerelia it's tradition to take suitors in and we shall pick the best one"ok now i'm REALLY frustrated they brought that up "THATS EXACTLY THE POINT DAD I MEAN WHY DO YOU GUYS HAVE TO PICK ISN'T MARRIAGE ABOUT BEING WITH THE PERSON YOU LOVE?WELL I CAN'T LOVE A MAN I BARELY KNOW I'M Not...even..."i trailed off and i think that was a bit rude because my parents we're shocked frozen "I'm sorry for the rude quote"at least my parents finally moved a muscle after i said that "it's ok you have a right to be mad but you have a right to happy after i say some good news"I look up on her with my suspicious face"Do you remember your mom in earth...well you'll be visiting her until your coronation"My face lit up in excitement. That doesn't happen much but it's totally worth it,i was screaming oh my god the whole time but my parents did get me to calm down

"Oh and uh i need you too wear your face cover at all times i don't want any one thinking your weird"They gave me the cap for my eye and the skin surrounding it and i put it when i did i felt like a normal person "I'm sure your glad" i nodded and hugged them tightly "We'll be leaving tomorrow morning ASAP so pack your things tonight and we'll be on our way" i nodded and hugged them went out of my room and i packed almost everything in my room and went to bed at maybe...11:30

So yeah we're taking off in the ship mom said we'll me there at 8:00pm sharp so yeah i just can't wait to see my mother after 17 years in Derinos and to see this place called New york and to go to a real school instead of home schooling and to stay in a new place and to be outside i'm too flew by fast and i was in old school landed on a farm and there.I saw my mother

* * *

**WAZZUP YOU PEOPLE A LITTLE NOTE FOR YOU GUYZZZZ**

**YA I KNOW THE FIRST FEW CHAPTER WOULD BE A BIT DITZY BUT AS I SAID IT'LL GET BETTER**


End file.
